Teenage Mutant Ninja Toad?
by Regina the Queen of Random
Summary: Todd finds himself living the high life in the sewers below New York, with four new friends!


Regina, the Queen of Random: Hey there. I'm back, with yet another story. I would like to say thank you to Deemma4w for giving me this idea. I was telling her about this story I was reading, The Big Brotherhood Program, when she suddenly said, "You know what'd be cool? A story about Todd meeting the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" And I thought, hey, that would be cool. And as a huge fan of both X-Men: Evolution and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (that is why I am going to get four turtles, and name them Leonardo, Donatello - he's my favourite, always has been - Raphael and Michelangelo. I am also going to get a rat, and call him Splinter. And I'm also getting a paper shredder. Random, I know, but that is my way of life. Although there are people on American Idol who make me look normal!), I decided to make Deemma's dream a reality. So here it is, Teenage Mutant Ninja. . . Toad?  
  
And, of course, I own nothing.  
  
**Teenage Mutant Ninja. . . Toad?  
**  
_Chapter One: Toads and Turtles  
_  
"How'd I end up here, yo?"  
  
It was a stupid question, as Todd Tolensky, known to his friends - and enemies - as Toad, already knew the answer.  
  
"Some broad shows up at the door, telling me I've won a trip to New York. I only entered that competition for a laugh, yo. Better hop to it, then."  
  
With that, Todd proceeded to 'hop to it', but suddenly he stopped, realising something.  
  
"Where am I, yo?"  
  
Todd looked around. He definitely had no idea as to where he was.  
  
He was lost in New York City.  
  
A shadow loomed out of the darkness. "Aww," a voice said pityingly, "the little baby is lost and all alone. What are we going to do?" the voice asked as more shadows joined it.  
  
Something hard pressed against Todd's back. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw it was a wall. He must have backed down the alley without realising it.  
  
The shadows were advancing, revealing themselves to be men, seven in all, and all heavily tattooed.  
  
"This is not good," muttered Todd.  
  
The guy who had spoken - the leader, Todd guessed - suddenly brandished a knife. "I'm sure you know what happens next."  
  
Todd did know what was going to happen.  
  
And that was why he screamed.  
  
His high-pitched, girlish scream.  
  
Todd tried to hop away, but his way was blocked.  
  
Todd screamed again.  
  
He stopped screaming as four new shadows entered the area, taking on the gang members.  
  
But Todd never got to see the fight between his attackers and his mysterious rescuers.  
  
Because at the sight of two sword blades shining in the moonlight, he fainted.

X X X  
  
"What happened to the girl?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"I distinctly heard a girl scream."  
  
"Yeah, well, there was only this little dude. Helloooo. Wakey, wakey, little green dude."  
  
At the sound of the voices, Todd opened his eyes.  
  
To see four green, reptilian faces looking down at him.  
  
Todd screamed.  
  
"Well, there's the mystery of your screaming girl solved, Leo."  
  
"Very funny, Raph," said one of the creatures. He wore a mask made of blue cloth over his eyes. To Todd he said, "You all right?"  
  
"You can talk?" replied Todd.  
  
"'Course we can," replied another of the creatures, sounding slightly offended. This one was wearing a red mask.  
  
"What are you?" asked Todd, confused. "Are you mutants?"  
  
The four creatures looked at each other, and grinned. One of them - this one with an orange mask - said, "We're the TMNT. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"  
  
"The what?" Now Todd was really confused.  
  
"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," explained the last of the creatures - turtles, Todd mentally corrected himself. This one had a purple mask. "We're four mutant turtle ninjas."  
  
"And you're teenagers?"  
  
"The name does suggest it."  
  
"Who are you guys, yo?" asked Todd, changing his pronoun of choice.  
  
"I'm Leonardo," said the blue-masked one, "that's my brother Donatello," he continued gesturing to the purple-masked turtle, "the turtle in the red mask is my brother Raphael, and last, but not least, that's Michelangelo." The orange-masked turtle waved.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Raphael.  
  
"I'm Todd. Todd Tolensky."  
  
"And what are you?" asked Donatello. "You don't look exactly human."  
  
"'Course not." Now it was Todd's turn to sound offended. "I'm a mutant, yo."  
  
"You too?" asked Donatello, sounding kind of excited. "Were you exposed to the same weird chemical we were?"  
  
"Chemical? I've got the X-Gene, yo."  
  
"X-Gene?" asked Michelangelo, sounding confused. "What's that? Some kind of pizza?"  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
It seemed that Michelangelo - or Mikey, as he was to his brothers - was the comedian of the group. Donatello was the brains, and Leonardo the leader.  
  
Todd wasn't so sure about Raphael. And a part of him didn't want to know.  
  
"What's the X-Gene?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"A gene that gives you mutant powers, yo. Mutants are everywhere. I'm one. A lot of kids at school are mutants, too. There's a whole school of them. Stupid X-Men," Todd muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"And what's your power?" asked Raphael.  
  
"Well," Todd tried to think of a good way to explain this whole thing, "every mutant - except that stupid Jean Grey - has a mutant name. It describes their mutant power a lot of the time."  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Toad. Mutant extraordinaire, if I do say so myself," he added, stretching himself up to his full height - which, compared to the turtles, was not that high.  
  
"Cool," was all the turtles had to say.  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked Raphael suddenly.  
  
"Bayville."  
  
"Where's that?" asked Michelangelo.  
  
"I've heard of it," said Donatello. "Sounds like a nice place."  
  
"So you haven't been there?" asked Todd, no longer frightened of the four turtles.  
  
"Nope," replied Michelangelo. "Spend most of our time here."  
  
Todd looked around. "Where is here, anyway?" He was no longer in the alley, but in what seemed to be the turtles' home.  
  
"This is our home," replied Leonardo.  
  
"Nice place you got here, yo," commented Todd.  
  
"Thank Don over there," said Raphael. "He did a lot of it."  
  
Todd grinned. "Thanks, Don!"  
  
"It was nothing," Donatello said casually, but you could tell he was pleased.  
  
"So where is here?" asked Todd, taking another good look around, noting the entertainment system.  
  
"In the sewers below New York," said Donatello.  
  
"The sewers?!"  
  
"I hope that's all right."  
  
Todd waved the problem away. "Nah. This place is a lot better than where I usually live, yo."  
  
The turtles were about to reply when a sound, much like automatic doors opening, echoed through the area Todd and the turtles were currently in.  
  
"All right!" said Raphael. "Casey's here!" He started to walk off.  
  
"Pizza!" shouted Michelangelo, taking off after his brother. "Hey, Todd, or Toad, or whatever your name is! You want pizza?!"  
  
"Yeah!" replied Todd, hopping after Raphael and Michelangelo.  
  
Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other. "Did you see that?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"I was more concerned about the smell," replied Donatello.  
  
"Yeah," replied Leonardo. "That guy makes the sewers smell like a garden!"


End file.
